Endings
by Darth Krande
Summary: Different angles, different fates, possibly different universes - my collection of endings for Dark of the Moon. Spoilers inside.
1. Optimus ending

'Optimus' ending

The day the Allspark was destroyed, a part of me diminished. It was my request to die with it, a request that my human friend and ally never understood. Now that it happened, I will not tell him. Nobody will.

We no longer talk about the Allspark, either. It was the source of life for us, the essence of all sentient robots. Now it's nothing but history. And lately I feel it took a part of me with it. The better half.

I don't talk about it either. I won't let it show. I have to look brave and encouraging, I have to be the leader, I cannot show how lost I suddenly became without it. It's as if I was blind. I lost my guidance. I can no longer tell good from bad. I rely on my memories of the time the Allspark existed. Even when it was far out of our reach, it was there.

I remember I have to be generous with innocents and I remember the Decepticons are evil, but nothing more. It was so easy with the Allspark somewhere in the universe – now I feel as if chaos consumed us all. We fought the Decepticons, we killed them all, and now I'm out of clues what to do next.

Thinking back, Sentinel Prime must have felt the same. He clearly had a plan when he made his truce with Megatron, a plan that could have saved us all – and could have saved Cybertron. A plan that turned horribly wrong as the Decepticons took over this planet called Earth.

Now I understand why Sentinel refused to take the Matrix of Leadership when I asked him. He was a Prime afterall, he must have felt the same emptiness I felt ever since the battle at Mission City. He must have been so lost that he finally betrayed himself.

I killed him, and now I understand – I betrayed myself too.

To the thankful memory of Captain H. L. 'Larry' Cullen


	2. G1 ending

G1 ending

He felt lost. Betrayed, confused. He didn't even know where he was.

His last memory was Sentinel Prime suddenly turning against him, firing his cosmic rust blaster. He recalled the pain. Pain of his components rusting away, his hands diminishing right in front of his eyes. He was laying on the asphalt not far from the Autobot's hidden base, trying to at least get an answer.

He moved. He sat up, wondering how he got here. He looked at his hands – oddly different yet insanely familiar. Red? His hands were black before he started to rust, maybe his color changed in the opposite shade after the rust, but he couldn't tell why.

He transformed, only to find he was no longer a pickup but a vanette, not black but red with blue-ish windows. He transformed back, checked his weapons, only to find his energy rocket launcher was replaced by freezing nitrogen spray. Was he still a weapon specialist if he didn't even know what happened to his own weapons?

He touched his head. Even the shape was different, his helm felt less detailed, more practical.

His optics finally allowed him to see. Until now, he was walking in enormous brightness that could have lighted the darkest hour. He felt palpable hatred all around him, spreading like plague until the light of wisdom fought it back. And the light didn't go out. The world around him got more and more detailed, but the eternal wisdom stayed in his Spark and in all those robots around him. He saw Wheeljack waking next to him, just as confused as he was.

The hate plague calmed down under the brilliant light, much like how the water takes out a bonfire. He helped Wheeljack up, they registered each other's most prominent changes, and when they could, they finally looked around.

They dropped their weapons. Their knees were trembling. They didn't dare believe what they saw. They made one step forward, in the direction of Iacon. The Autobot capital was shining with its full glory, with pride and endurance, with unquestionable reality.

Both robots fell on their knees, taking in the sight they never hoped to see again. Wheeljack, following a human custom, kissed the ground of their home, the real home of all Transformers: Cybertron.


	3. Beyond repair

Beyond repair

„So, you are his new girlfriend."

„So, you are his ex."

„I gave up trying to keep up with whatever trouble he's getting himself into."

„You turned your back on him. And, on the Autobots."

„It wasn't an easy thing to do, but I had to. Would you believe if I said I miss them?"

„Yes. Just like all those guys who agreed to exile them the day before. You miss them very much. Do you even know who Bumblebee is?"

„Sam's best friend, our guardian, and the Autobot without whom we wouldn't be talking here now."

Carly nodded silently.

„I remember Ironhide. When Optimus introduced him to us in a dark alley. He was the weapons specialist. Of all Autobots, I least expected him to go down without a fight."

„Sentinel attacked him in the back, without a reason. He hardly even realised what's going on."

Mikaela nodded. She bent over the rusty remains of the once dreadful warrior, sadly patted what was once a shoulder / engine hood. Carly offered her a handkerchief to wipe her tears.

Next to Ironhide's remains, a blue-ish Autobot was laid, one whom Mikaela only met once. Carly spoke.

„He was a peaceful old 'Bot with a lot of useful inventions. God knows what he could have made or repaired, had the Decepticons not murdered him while he was trying to negotiate. He was begging for mercy, even, for a truce. And look what happened. Look where his head should be. I'm really glad all those Decepticons had been finished. Beasts. Monsters. They were not soulless, they were evil. The world would have been a better place without them."

Next to Que was...

„Wheelie."

Both girls stood there with sad smiles on their pretty faces. Suddenly, remembering the speech that Carly just gave, Mikaela turned to Carly and asked „What do you know about his past?"

When Carly shook her head, Mikaela carefully turned the tiny robot's fractured corpse so that the insignia on his back could be seen.

„And he was not the only one" Mikaela added.


	4. Spiritual

Spiritual ending

As the battle raged on, more and more Decepticons showed up on this side of the Border – the line between life and death that you only cross once. Frenzy and Ravage greeted Laserbeak, their deeply missed brother. Grindor and Blackout chatted behing them quietly. Brawl was rolling next to Devastator, Scorponok and Alice following him close behind. Bonecrusher stood silently, hating everything as usual. Shockwave arrived, surrounded by Driller's monumental arms. Barricade looked around as if he'd been here before. Starscream came, lamenting as usual, but his voice was suppressed by the happy sounds of the Cassetticons reuniting with Soundwave, their master. The Fallen gave a curious look as Sentinel Prime appeared, and signaled him to go on, not to wait here with them.

Megatron appeared last, the one they were all waiting for. Somehow they all knew not to cross the final line to the Well of All Sparks without their leader.

"Are we all here now?" a small but self-assured voice asked. For a moment, they all looked down, puzzled.

_Dylan? _


	5. How it should have ended

How it should have ended

Pillars? Yes the pillars were important... but not the most important in his plan. He knew what would happen if the Autobots and Decepticons kept killing each other. Cybertron was already lost when he took off for his final flight – lost, but not beyond repair. He headed for Earth, the planet of hidden Cybertronian treasures. The Tomb of Primes was here, with the Matrix of Leadership possibly still hidden inside the protective shell formed by his predecessors. It's the only tool that could power up a sun harvester - and one of the few that could bring dead Cybertronians back to life. He would've bet the Allspark came in this direction too. And, if the Allspark came, so did its pursuer Megatron.

The Matrix. The Matrix of Leadership. Here, right in his chest, powering up his Spark.

Optimus Prime. The greatest Transformer there were of all time.

Earth. Then it means he arrived at his destination, finally. The Allspark and Megatron may be around too.

Time to calm down. One step back. Optimus – check. Matrix – check. Earth – check.

Well he cannot ask directly if Megatron was here too, now can he. But he can ask if the war was still on.

The news he gets felt like a blast in his Spark. Cybertron being a barren wasteland. Autobots living as exiles, hiding among primitive arrogant lifeforms. But if five pillars survived the crash, so did the other hundreds of them. And if the Autobots have no knowledge of them, they must be in Decepticon hands.

Pillars – check. Decepticons – check.

With so much lost to the war, both factions must see by now where destruction leads. Megatron might be a tyrant but he's never been an idiot. He may have already realised that the only way out is a truce.

Everything's set. With the pillars, they can either move the sun harvester or build a new one anywhere. With the Matrix, they can use its power wisely. With both Optimus and Megatron supporting him, they can finally come to an agreement.

Now it's his turn: to get the two leaders cooperate before they would cause even more damage.


	6. Untitled ending  Let me go

Untitled ending (Let me go)

Let me go.

Please. I don't want to see your destruction. I don't want to see you slaughter each other right in front of me.

Megatron, let me go.

You started the war that destroyed me. I understand you wish to correct your greatest mistake, but at this point, it's not possible anymore.

Sentinel Prime, let me go.

You know what death feels like, I have no reason to defy it. Allow me to die peacefully, and remember me as I was in my golden ages.

Shockwave, let me go.

You were my guardian just as I was yours. My wounds are fatal, dying to save me in any way would be illogical.

Soundwave, let me go.

You stood by and watched as I was turned from the crown jewel of the galaxy into an abandoned wasteland. Now back away and don't do any more harm.

Starscream, let me go.

I understand I am the only master you're loyal to. But sometimes, there is honestly nothing you can do but step aside and not intervene.

Dylan Gould, let me go.

I don't want to be bound to this organic planet, so alien from me. Its resources won't help me, I would only drag your world with me.

Bumblebee, let me go.

Silent ambassador of Autobot values, break my chains and let your war-wounded home die free. Farewell, young warrior of mine.

Optimus Prime, let me go.

Let me reach out for the Matrix of Leadership for the last time, allow me to turn to dust with it. I hope you will truly find a home on this planet you protect so fiercely.

Samuel James Witwicky, let me go.

I am the source of Transformers' lives, just like the Matrix. I cannot be taken by force. But one day, I assure you, I will be earned.


	7. Savannah ending

'Savannah' ending

Ratchet had never been so close to the Decepticon leader before. Even on Cybertron, long before the war, they had kept a comfortable distance from each other. Now, on the debris-covered road of Chicago, it was the Autobot medic's unwelcome burden to confirm Megatron dead. Not that his condition left much doubt, Optimus's energon axe was still in the metallic cranium, but the Decepticon had been through worse and was brought back in no time.

Wounds from the earlier encounter were prominent, and Ratchet couldn't help wondering why the self-healing process ceased to function. If it was because Megatron was revived after his first death, he was looking forward to serious problems with Prime who'd... well, he'd been killed and revived too. Ratchet made a note to himself to check on Optimus's healing process more often and thoroughly.

Holding Megatron's head in his left hand while examining the injuries with his right, the medic could see the neatly detailed network of wires and processors that once was the brain of a deadly mastermind. It was a piece of art, yet it still looked dangerous in a way. The Autobot wondered if Megatron found peace in the Allspark, after leaving this crippled, but once brilliant metallic body behind.

And then he'd seen something. A few circuits still operated, albeit on a minimum level. Ratchet quickly transformed his right hand to a sensor probe, and reached deep into the wound cut by Prime's blade. He knew these were the last thoughts of a defeated warrior, and although he loathed the Decepticons and the destruction they caused, he could never bring himself to hate a fellow Cybertronian. If Megatron's last thoughts were still there, in his hands literally, they were there for a reason and he would retrieve them as the last (and least) a medic can do for his patient.

And then, he watched the last circuits cease to function, the last sparks of Energon go out, the last traces of life leave the body. He laid the severed head down on the road, saying a silent prayer for the dead Decepticon.

That was two days ago. Now Ratchet was rolling alone, deep in a National Park, far from other Autobots, or even, from any sign of civilization. His Hummer body did him a good service, and the more he felt being off the map, the more he was sure he was looking in the right place.

He'd found the lake and the elephants. Somehow he knew elephants were important, so were lions and gorillas on his way. Had they landed here instead of the United States, he guessed their leader might had taken one of these forms instead of a Peterbilt semitruck. Silently, he rolled on to the empty oil barrels, wondering what to say, what to do. He knew it would be against Megatron's last will to raise these hatchlings to be Autobots, but he couldn't let them become Decepticons either. But then, what could they be?

He reached out for the friendliest one, asking for his designation. When he got no answer, he decided to name the kitten-like hatchling Cheetor.


	8. Fourth Wall ending

Fourth wall ending

It was an unquestionable success. On the opening weekend, the film has earned over 382 million dollars worldwide, and easily crossed the 400-million mark on the following Monday (and who says Mondays are bad?). All right the previous film had grossed 62 millions on its opening day, that record could not be broken, but it's quite acceptable considering the stars who participated in that one. With the Fallen in the title role, challenging his success would be an insult. He grew up with Decepticons, so he knew better than that.

He felt like drumming „We are the champions" on the steering wheel of the Mercedes he pretended to be driving. The first Transformers movie grossed 709,709,780 dollars, the second made 836,297,228 dollars.

One of the tentacles suddenly nipped him as a sign that he had truly started drumming on the wheel. He quickly apologized.

He wondered how it will look like when Laserbeak takes over the Wall Street to enable the Cybertronians to buy up every resource they need from Earth. He was looking forward to that day, the day of ultimate victory.

But also, it would be the day when his partners leave. Not only the Decepticons, but the Autobots too. They would have everything they need, and they would get it peacefully. Why would they stay, if they have a whole planet to rebuild?

He would miss them, he knew he would. But the thought also made him proud. He would be remembered as the human who helped to save Cybertron. Thus, he would never loose his partners completely. He smiled.

Till all are one.

Source: boxofficemojo


	9. Reader's challenge

Reader's challenge!

Well, as you might have noticed the Dark of the Moon movie left us with a niche for many different endings. I wrote and published some of them, but I'm sure there could be a lot more.

Hereby, I challenge you to write them! I will keep this last post updated, posting links for your Endings that you would post on . One person can write more of them, and I don't care if they would contradict each other (or any other Ending, for that matter). Style and rating are up to you. Please don't add any new characters, and keep in mind that these are not separate stories but mere endings of an already existing story created by Michael Bay, Hasbro, Paramount etc.


End file.
